


恶劣

by sechen



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 无注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechen/pseuds/sechen
Relationships: 爱人伴侣
Kudos: 9





	恶劣

.恶劣  
.来给枯燥的生活加点颜色  
.请勿上升真人  
.与真实无关  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1.  
  
  
  
  
迟到的暴雨还是来了，沉闷了一天的空气压不住躁动，隔着窗户躲在屋里听外面的动静，呜呜的，像极了委屈的抽噎。  
  
  
  
  
  
姚琛来的时候暴雨已经下了好一会，周震南没收到他要来的信息，听到铃声还以为是什么小偷骚扰，直到门铃声改成敲门，周震南才疑惑随手披件外衣从猫眼往外看，捕捉到了一只被突来暴雨淋湿的姚老师，周震南有些意外，直接打开门，倚着门框好笑的看着浑身湿漉漉的姚琛，说:“这种天气姚老师还有心情在雨中漫步吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
走廊过来一阵风，吹到姚琛身上凉飕飕的，姚琛撩起被打湿遮眼的刘海，好心提醒他:“你最好先保佑今晚能睡好觉吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
直接点明来的目的，周震南也见怪不怪，脸不红心不跳的侧过身子让姚琛进去。  
  
  
  
  
  
外面的风又被隔绝住，周震南体贴的接了杯热水放在姚琛手里，又找到了干毛巾罩到姚琛头上，故作嫌弃:“浴池里的在放着热水，喝完去洗，别感冒了会有传染给我。”  
  
  
  
  
  
认识那么久，比谁都明白周震南的心口不一。姚琛拉下盖住整个头的毛巾，从后面拦腰抱住周震南，压低声音贴在他耳边说:“我身体多棒，你不是比谁都清楚。”  
  
  
  
  
  
谁也想不到在外人面前正经的姚老师，会对周震南说出这种流氓话。感觉到呼吸喷洒在耳边，酥酥麻麻的感觉让周震南敏感的耳垂迅速变红，身子抖了一下用力拍开腰上的手，迅速撤到安全的距离，咬着牙说：“除了耍流氓什么都不会干了你，快去洗澡！”  
  
  
  
  
  
周震南的反应被姚琛看在眼里，他很满意，笑的也温柔：“那我去了，等我哦~”  
  
  
  
  
  
最后的尾音毫不意外的得到了周震南的白眼。姚琛心情甚好的哼着调调去卫生间洗热水澡。  
  
  
  
  
  
关门的声音响起，周震南收回视线，摸了摸发烫的耳垂，呼出一口气平缓心情，也不留在客厅直接往卧室走去，  
  
  
  
  
  
床头柜里待会要用到的润滑油跟套都被他拿了出来放在显眼的地方，因为他知道，如果他不说，姚琛会直接帮他干涩的扩张，包括不带套的内射。姚老师在其他方面对他特别照顾，百依百顺也不为过，可只有在性事方面，姚琛真的会很“欺负”人。  
  
  
  
  
  
每次都是“不小心”的内射进来，清理也不好清理，周震南这种一旦做舒服就连脚趾都懒得抬的人，当然最烦这种事，幸好姚老师身强体壮，这种事不需要周震南动手，可是清理过程却十分漫长，身上没劲的周震南配合的双腿环在姚琛腰上，双手搂紧姚琛的脖子，像个小考拉一样，姚琛托着他的臀部，手指探进后穴清理，也不知道哪来的那么多精力，居然还能再就着刚才的感觉，逗弄肉壁的敏感点，激的周震南生理反应，被迫跟姚琛在卫生间的浴池里放肆一轮。  
  
  
  
  
  
当然，只是在性事上姚老师占上风，往往第二天周震南清醒过来都是会气急败坏的锁着姚琛的脖子，用拳打脚踢的方式为自己报仇。  
  
  
  
  
  
卫生间里的水声停了，又过片刻，姚琛裹着浴巾，擦着滴水的头发走进周震南的卧室，一进门，就看到周震南靠在床头，身边已经摆放好待会要用到的东西，姚琛挑眉：“哇，你准备那么多啊。”  
  
  
  
  
  
话音刚落，垫在周震南身下的枕头就冲着他的脸部飞来，反应迅速的姚琛准确的接住，头发擦到半干，随手把毛巾扔到椅子上，嘴角噙着笑向周震南走过去。  
  
  
  
  
  
床头橘调的灯光打在周震南脸上，为他白嫩的肌肤添了一层暖色，他的小朋友穿着的睡衣比较偏女孩子，周震南单纯觉得这身睡觉舒服，而姚琛也单纯觉得是这身方便他动作。  
  
  
  
  
  
只不过没敢说，他怕周震南以后就不穿了。  
  
  
  
  
  
姚琛走到床边，来不及打理的刘海太挡视线被他撩到了后面，带着笑意的眼睛露出来，把眼前的周震南好好看了一遍，乖顺的头发软软的贴着耳廓，小朋友总是喜欢冷着一张脸，可他那娇嫩嫣红且饱满的嘴唇却打破了这份冷酷，使他整个人看起来都有点娇。  
  
  
  
  
  
“看够了吗？”抱着怀的周震南歪歪头。  
  
  
  
  
  
“没有。”姚琛回答的比较诚实。  
  
  
  
  
  
周震南毫不客气的赏给他一个白眼，姚琛和气的笑笑，抬腿上了床，跪在周震南双腿之间，本打算撩起睡裙直接顺着细腻光滑的小腿往上探，谁知周震南不按套路出牌，抬起白净的脚抵在姚琛的小腹上，用圆润的脚趾勾住姚琛的浴巾往下扯，露出他想看到的腹肌，周震南小幅度“哇”了一声，毫不吝啬的夸奖：“姚老师最近有在好好锻炼哦。”  
  
  
  
  
  
“主要你满意就好。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
姚琛抬手抓住周震南纤细的脚腕，把他的腿抬高了些，随着这个动作，睡裙直接下滑至腰际，美景一览无余，姚琛跟周震南对上视线，果然从他脸上看到了害羞的痕迹，只不过周震南抿着嘴，眼神中还透露出一点倔。  
  
  
  
  
  
简直……不要太可爱。  
  
“姚琛你再露出那么笨蛋的笑容，我就把你从床上踢下去。”周震南眯着眼威胁。  
  
  
  
  
  
姚琛不在意的笑笑：“南南你舍不得。”  
  
  
  
  
  
周震南“呸”了一声，“试试？”  
  
  
  
  
  
“不用不用。”见好就收的姚琛果断认怂。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
  
  
  
  
润滑油顺着瓶口往下流，粉嫩的小穴被黏腻而又冰凉的液体刺激的缩了一下，正好带进去一些，姚琛又往自己手指上涂抹些润滑油，在穴口外涂匀，不打招呼的把手指挤了进去，后穴异物的进入让周震南身体紧绷，姚琛揉捏着他的臀瓣让他放松，进入的手指在软嫩的小穴里磨蹭，异样的感觉从下体往小腹处涌，身子逐渐放松了下来，后穴收的也不是那么紧，姚琛顺势又塞进了根手指，模仿性交的抽插着，给含着他手指不放的后穴带来刺激的快感。他们一起享受过好多次性事，周震南的敏感点姚琛记得最清楚，他一边扶着周震南的腰，一边往更深的地方探去，准确的蹭到了肉壁上的小凸起，激的周震南发出软绵的的呻吟。  
  
  
  
  
  
姚琛眼眶烧的有些发红，他很想直接把眼前的小孩操软操到哭喊求饶，但前戏不能浪费，不然周震南会吓到不敢让他接触，这个后果，不是姚琛想要的。  
  
  
  
  
  
短暂的想法被抛之脑后，姚琛专心的给周震南扩张，也很照顾他有了感觉而挺翘起来的性器，整个柱身被前端分泌出的透明液体打湿，有的还顺着往下流跟已经发白起沫的润滑油交杂在一起，后穴外早已变得泥泞不堪，甚至进出都很顺利。姚琛退出手指，用嘴撕开杜蕾斯的包装，套进发胀的性器，对准后穴直接插了进去。  
  
  
  
  
  
耐心的扩张让后穴更好的接受粗大的肉棒，没有被猛烈撑开的疼痛感，周震南享受着汹涌的快感，全身的细胞被冲击着，舒服到使大脑进入空白。  
  
  
  
  
  
姚琛太会搞了。肉棒插进小穴的那一刻就直接到达最深处，龟头擦过敏感点，周震南即使捂着嘴也无法阻止那些娇喘从嘴边宣泄而出。他的双腿紧紧地缠着姚琛的腰，本能的让自己向姚琛贴合，原本捂住嘴的双手此时也揽住姚琛的脖子，下身的冲撞实在太激烈，撑不住的周震南眼角泛出水花，无意识的凑到姚琛嘴边索吻，姚琛俯下身子，轻柔的吻过周震南的眉眼，温声哄着他。  
  
  
  
  
  
得到安慰的周震南不再小声啜泣，顺从的放松身体，姚琛得到配合，便开始动作，来回进出，每一次退出都是全部，随后整根没入体内，如此来回，姚琛速度逐渐加快，周震南的身子被撞击的后背贴着床晃，越来越多的爽感充斥着大脑，周震南嘴边的呻吟被撞的稀碎。  
  
  
  
  
  
“慢…慢一点。”  
  
  
  
  
  
姚琛嘴上答应着，却丝毫没有停下来的意思。周震南的双腿被折贴在胸前，肉体之间的贴合没有一丝缝隙，性器来回进入不停，快高潮的周震南本能夹紧后穴，察觉到身下的周震南的变化，姚琛凑到周震南的耳边，将肉嘟嘟的耳垂含在嘴里舔弄逗玩。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“南南舒服吗？”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
浑身酸软的周震南没有说话，在高潮时撑起最后的力气在姚琛锁骨上咬出一圈整齐的牙印，看着皮肤渗出血来，周震南扯出一抹得意的笑，疲惫的昏睡过去。  
  
  
  
  
  
外面的风逐渐平静，屋里的夜晚却不知停歇。

【感谢观看】


End file.
